Butterfly Kisses
by Miyo86
Summary: A sweet daddy-daughter song-fic between Mimi and her dad. A little bit of Mimato included. Please read and review!!! And I WILL have more Mimatos out SOON!!!!!I PROMISE!


So many songfics, so little time. Anyway, I will be trying to do some things with the digi destined parents. Hope you like! This one is Mr.Tachikawa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Butterfly kisses"

Mr. Tachikawa peeked his head through the door, seeing if everyone was ready. Upon entering the room, he saw his daughter standing in front of a mirror, her mother doing her hair into tight braids. "You look beautiful, honey," he said admiring his daughter.

__

There's two things I know for sure

She was sent from heaven…and she's daddy's little girl…

"Thank you daddy!" She said, not moving her head. He sighed and looked over at his wife. "They grow up so fast, don't they? It seems like only yesterday, she was little."

--Flashback--

__

..as I drop to my knees by her bed every night,

she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life

But most of all..

The 5-yearold Mimi Tachikawa knelt by her bed, saying her evening prayers. "Thank you for Mommy an' Daddy an' all my toys, and please help my birthday to get here soon. A-men." When she finished, her dad picked her up and tucked her into bed. "Now you be a good girl and go to sleep, ok?," he said pulling up her covers. "Ok, daddy" she said kissing him goodnight. Then she gently brushed her eyelashes on his cheek and turned over.

__

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair…

Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride..

Mrs.Tachikawa was busy cooking in the kitchen with her young daughter when her husband came home that night. Smelling something wonderful in the air, he made his way to the kitchen. As Mrs.Tachikawa entered, he was barreled over with an intense hug from his 7-year old daughter. "Hi Daddy!" she cheered. Mrs. Tachikawa just laughed at his daughter and asked his wife what was for diner.

"Were having spaghetti and…"she said pulling a lop-sided cake off the counter" This. Mimi made all by her self." "You did?" He asked. "Yah," she shyly" It didn't turn out to good, though" He looked at the half-frosted, dilapidated cake. "No honey…It's beautiful"

__

..I know the cake looks funny Daddy

But I sure tried

Oh, after all that I've done wrong

I must've done some thing right..

To deserve her hugs every morning and butterfly kisses at night…

****

Another flashback

"Daddy where are we going" Mimi laughed with her fathers hands over her eyes." Not far he said. As they reached the driveway he pulled back his hands. "You can look now!"

Mimi gasped in delight when she saw her birthday present." A CAR!!O thankyouthankyouthankyou,daddy." She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

__

Sweet 16 today,

Looking like her momma

A little more everyday…

That night at her birthday party, Mr.Tachikawa looked around the dance hall he had rented, covered in flashing lights. *Sigh * What odd taste these kids have.

As the night progressed, the DJ soon announced the last slow song of the evening. Looking over at his daughter, he realized that she hadn't danced at all. 'She must be having a horrible time' he thought to himself. But then a blonde teenager came over and asked her to dance. She blushed furiously but agreed and he took her to the dance floor. As the song ended, Mimi pulled back a little and gave him a passionate kiss. Matt kissed back.

__

One part woman, the other part girl

To perfume and make-up,

From ribbons and curls,

Trying her wings out it a great big world,

But I remember…those

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair,

"you know how much I Love you daddy, but if you don't mind,"

I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time

Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something Right,

To deserve her love every morning and butter fly kisses at night.

*End Flashback *

"…Daddy." Mimi's voice broke through his thoughts. "Huh what?" was all he could mutter. Mimi laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Just about how quickly you've grown up. I don't want to lose you."

"Aww.. Daddy, you'll always be my dad no matter what,remember?" Mimi said as she brushed him with her eyelashes. "It's time to walk me down the aisle."

__

Oooooh precious time…oh

Like the wind the years go by.

Precious butterfly…

Spread your wings and fly…

She'll change her name today..

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away..

Standing in the bride room just staring at her,

She asks me what I'm thinking..

And I said I'm not sure..

I just feel like I'm losing,

my baby girl…

She leaned over and gave me..

Butterfly kisses, with her momma there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair,

"Walk me down the aisle Daddy,it's just about time,"

"Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."

He smirked and took her by the arm. "So soon?" The wedding march began to play and the pair walked down the aisle.

At the end of the aisle, Mr.Tachikawa gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek, and let her walk up to where Matt was eagerly waiting.

The ceremony continued to the point where the preacher asked "Who is giving this woman away?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mr.Tachikawa stood up. 

__

I know I've got to let her go,

But I'll always remember….

"I am" he said gazing fondly at his daughter. As he sat down he mouthed to Matt, "You'd better take good care of her." Matt smiled at this and replied, "I will."

Mr.Tachikawa hugged his wife as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. The ceremony had ended and the happy couple was locked in a tender kiss. He couldn't have been prouder of his daughter.

__

Those hugs every morning and butterfly kisses………


End file.
